ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
The Empire Bay Triads are a criminal organization in Empire Bay that appear in Mafia II. History Background Also referred to as "The Tongs", they're are an underground secret society and the Chinese equivalent to the Mafia. The Triads' territory is Chinatown, and the members are all of Chinese decent. They are led by Mr. Chu and his enforcer Mr. Wong. Their main base of operations is the Sea Gift Fishing Co. in south Chinatown. Drug Operation Attack at the Red Dragon In 1951, Vito Scaletta, Joe Barbaro, and Henry Tomasino did business with the Triads in the interest of making more money after loaning the money from Bruno Levine. They then purchased the drugs from the Triads at the SeaGift Fishing Co. and made a lot of money by selling the drugs to most of the gangs in Empire Bay. Two days later, Wong had the Triads butcher Henry alive in the middle of Lincoln Park in broad daylight, and this was witnessed by Vito and Joe. The two then retaliate by starting a bloody rampage at the The Red Dragon restaurant as they killed all of the Triad members inside, including Wong, who reveals that his source from the Federal Bureau of Narcotics said that Henry had passed them information about the drug deal. The shootout, however, started a war between the Triads and the Mafia families of the city, causing all of them to lose more soldiers and several rackets. Vinci crime family consigliere Leo Galante returned from Lost Heaven and set up a truce with Mr. Chu to put a stop to the bloodshed between the gangs. It was decided that Vito would be sent to eliminate Don Carlo Falcone as redemption for what he has done; Vito succeeded in killing Falcone. The Triads were then attacked by a hitman named Jimmy, who destroyed many of their businesses and killed many of the their lieutenants, leaving the Triads significantly weakened. However, they are still seen in Jimmy's Vendetta, so they are still present. Drug Operation In the game, they take center stage in the Chapter 12 Sea Gift and Chapter 13 Exit the Dragon. When Vito is incarcerated at Hartmann Federal Penitentiary, he makes contact with the Triads incarcerated there, led by Mr. Wu in Chapter 6 Time Well Spent. The Betrayal of Jimmy The Triads also appear in The Betrayal of Jimmy DLC, in an alternate timeline of the game not meant to be canon with the Mafia Series. In this timeline they are led by Eddie Fu and are at war with the Brodie Gang. Their fronts and operations are destroyed and Eddie Fu is killed by Jimmy on Behalf of Tam Brodie, leader of the gang. Members Mafia II *Mr. Chu (Boss) *Zhe Yun Wong (Enforcer, deceased) *Mr. Wu *Wu's Fighter The Betrayal of Jimmy *Eddie Fu (Boss) Trivia *The emblem of the organization is a red dragon, a symbol of power, strength, and good luck that is deeply rooted in Chinese culture and mythology. *Wikipedia:Triad (organized crime) Gallery Mr Chu.png Zhe Yun Wong.jpg Zhe Yun Wong at Red Dragon.jpg Mr Wu.png Wu's Fighter.png Triads 01.png Triads 02.png Triad Logo 1.png Category:Site Administration Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia III Category:Mafia II